


A soulless romantic

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Go ahead and read-enjoy maybe, I didn't want to tag the death cuz it was spoiler but it was kinda necessary I guess, I don't like pathetic vampires so i wrote this, I don't want to tag stuff cuz it will spoil, I really don't like "romantic" cheesy vampires, M/M, Not a pathetic vampire story, So far this thing is a one shot :v, The death is the base of this fic tbh, This is by no means a Twilight like vampire shit, Vampire story, Was it okay to tag the ship? I think it's a bit off..., but maybe i really have to so i will, this is different shit, too many tags should get to the fic right now XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: Patrick is a lonely and very shy guy but really wants a boyfriend, or at least someone to date with, because he really feels alone and has always had problems with getting attention from guys. So he meets Pete, he’s sexy and misterious, and for some reason Patrick can’t resist to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have written shit here in the notes but I kinda liked the feeling of getting carried away with the tags.  
> Anyway, if you don't like corny-cheesy-twilighty-pathetic vampires like me, and if you can stand the death of a major character(you have been warned, like, REALLY warned) then you're very welcome to read this weird thingy XD  
> Also let me know what you think(and how much you hate me, perhaps XD)

It really sucked, all of his friends had some love interest, and if it wasn’t actual “love”, it was at least some company, someone attracted to them, someone to spend an afternoon with, even if it wasn’t for going out to drink -which wasn’t his favorite hobby, but he did it sometimes-; they all had company, all but him. He really wanted some company, because all of them would leave him alone to go with those people they’d met, it was unfair and miserable, so he wanted to change it.

He was thinking about that as he sat at his regular table at the café around the corner from his apartment, staring at his coffee more than actually drinking it, when he felt someone come closer to the table and stare down at him.

"Mind if I sit?" he said with a deep velvet voice, and as soon as Patrick lifted his head to see him, he got hooked in the man’s deep brown eyes. They were fucking beautiful. Magnetic, that’s the word, magnetic. He couldn’t help but to look into them. He shook his head and followed the burning eyes as the man sat in front of him. "So, afternoon coffee?"

"Uh?" he kind of reacted, those eyes had pierced his soul and he was trying to figure out how the fuck it had happened, so he was lost in that thought, the voice took him out in a second and he tried to actually recover the meaning of the words and answer, "Uh, yeah, for this kind of afternoon."

"Dark and rainy, it looks like it was later, right?" Patrick nodded as he studied the rest of the face, that had gone missing during the first contact. Really nice hair, nice smile, the shape of his face was unique, like no other he had seen before. It was a very beautiful face, really poised, it had all the right proportions. Patrick thought it was what people meant when they talked about beauty. He couldn’t come up with words to say to that man, nothing seemed enough, he felt little, he felt unattractive compared to him, yet he didn’t feel awkward, he felt like he didn’t want to be anywhere else, and just looking into those eyes was enough. "So," said Mr. Perfect breaking the silence, "does your beautiful face a name to go with it?"  
Patrick lost his breath, who on Earth asked that question that way? Usually people who asked Patrick a cold “What’s your name?” forgot it within seconds, and really didn’t seem like they minded about sounding like they actually cared, that was an 180° flip on name questioning, Patrick was at a lost of words.

"So?" repeated the man with a playful smile, "What do I call you?" Patrick’s breath sped up a bit, he wanted to just hug that man and never let go, which was weird given that they didn’t even know each other’s name. But there was something about that guy that just called him, he just needed to be closer...

"Patrick…" he said in a bashful whisper unable to draw his eyes from that man.

"Patrick. Patrick, goes really good with your eyes," Patrick felt amazed at the way the man said his name, it sounded much better in his voice, it gave his name a beauty Patrick never knew it could have, "but I wouldn’t want to mistake you for a different Patrick, what’s your last name, then?"

"Oh, it’s…" Patrick felt pathetic at the way this man made him speechless. Sure, he wasn’t the most outgoing guy, but he usually could get words out of his mouth without looking like a complete idiot, "my last name is Stump."

"Stump?"

"Yes… like… like a cut tree?" he regretted saying that stupid thing the moment the words abandoned his mouth. Really? He finally was able to talk and that was what he’d say? He didn’t know how to feel when the man started laughing, was he laughing at him?

"You’re so adorable, hahaha."

"Oh… you think so?" Patrick replied feeling very weird inside. What was it? Was it just the conversation, or the man himself. He felt the urge to ask the man for his name, but his tongue was tied.

"Yeah, that smile, those eyes, your shyness. Everything about you is adorable." Patrick simply giggled, he couldn’t do anything else, "see? Adorable." Patrick finally felt his tongue loosen up and his breath allowed him to produce words.

"So, what… what is your name?" He felt stupid at the way it sounded. It was so plain, it was so uninteresting. ‘What’s your name?’, anyone said that, how could he not ask in an interesting way the man had done? Something different, even flirty. But no, Patrick had to go all basic bitch on this one. The man would probably come up with a very good excuse to stop talking to him.

"Oh, I go by so many names, haha." Patrick blushed at the answer. The man even had an interesting way of responding such a bland question. "Yeah, many; three, actually. Peter Lewis Kingston. That’s a mouthful, and it’s without my last name! Haha. So, all of that and Wentz. The Third."

"Oh… wow."

"Yeah, “wow”. It’s far too much, isn’t it?"

"Well… I think it’s… you know, like royal or something…" That’s just the impression Patrick had: Either someone royal or at least very elegant.

"You think so? Oh why, thank you. But I couldn’t be further from royal if I tried. I’m a regular guy, you know?" Uh! Regular? If that guy was regular, Patrick didn’t want to know where he stood himself anymore. "But I think that’s far too much if you and i are getting closer, it’ll be okay if you just called me Pete."

Patrick nodded. He was really thankful, because combining his anxiety and all of what that man made him feel, he wouldn’t have been able to learn the entire name.

"So, that’s it. Pete…uh?..." and even like that, he had to go and foget the man's name. Good job, Patrick.

"Wentz. Like the past of “go” with a ‘z’ at the ending," replied the man blinking in a very flirty and welcoming way. Woah, Patrick was melting in his chair, the guy had made a comment like his to make him feel better. It was incredible that someone would be so nice to him, people usually would laugh at him for longer than necessary.

Patrick suddenly felt really awkward: He was terrible at talking to people and he couldn’t think of any topic to talk about with Pete. How could he keep Pete there? He would surely leave because Patrick was so boring. Speaking of which, why on Earth would a man like Pete want to sit with someone as bland as Patrick? He decided to speak, since his throat didn’t feel closed anymore and he could speak.

"So… well, don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind you being here, but… uh, it’s, why would you sit with me? I mean… you know…"

"Oh, because you’re really attractive, I couldn’t help but to look at you. I figured out you were lonely, were you waiting for someone?"

"Me? Oh, no, I wasn’t."

"Good, because that would have been really bad. And really stupid from the person you’d be waiting. I mean, I wouldn’t leave such a guy waiting sad for long. And off course, such a beautiful guy shouldn’t be left alone, I couldn’t help myself."

"I see." Pete’s smile was charming, Patrick’s heart was racing and his limbs weren’t responding.

"Yeah, that’s it. Anyways, I’m guessing you don’t have any plans for the night, am I right?"

"No. I mean yes… no, no. No, I don’t have plans; yes, you’re right."

"Oh, that’s perfect. Would you like to make a plan with me now?" Patrick paralyzed. His common sense told him that he shouldn’t hang out with a stranger, but it also told him that he was alone as fuck and it wouldn’t change if he didn’t start to hang out with people. The words from his friends started dancing in his mind: ‘You’re a fucking shell, Patrick, if you don’t open up to people you’ll die alone,’ said Joe; ‘You really can’t complain about your loneliness if you don’t do shit to fix it,’ were Andy’s words. So in order to change that bit of his life, he had to jump at the chance of hanging with different people.

"Well, yes. Uh… what kind of plan do you have?" Pete smiled as soon as Patrick finished the sentence. His smile was… sexy? It seemed like he was up to no good, but Patrick liked it. He liked it a lot.

"The kind of plan that requires some privacy." Patrick gulped, but still felt attracted to him, "Do you know a place?"

"Wh… what kind of place?"

"A room, of course. A room where nobody will interrupt us."

"Like… like a hotel?"

"Ugh, no, still too public. And not nice at all. Is it that you don’t like me?" Patrick was at a lost, but still shook his head rapidly, "Is it that you don’t want me in your house? I know we’ve just met, but trust is the base of relationships, isn’t it?"

"A-and how about your place?" Patrick tried to negotiate, although it wasn’t easy and he felt his throat closing again.

"My place? No, it’s too messy, you wouldn’t like it, I want you to like me. But I bet yours is just fine, right?" Patrick felt his head nodding, although he really didn’t want to do that, because his apartment was a mess, he wasn’t the most careful of people, he always forgot to do the dishes. He didn’t want to have a stranger in his house, and especially not with the place turned into a mess, but he couldn’t help but to nod and agree with that.- Great! Give me your address, I’ll drive us.

Patrick nodded again and felt his hand move towards the paper the man handed him, because he couldn’t speak, he was totally mute. “What are you doing, man?” he asked himself. Socializing was one thing, but giving his address to a total stranger like whatever was a different story altogether, he shouldn’t be doing that, and he didn’t understand how was it that his hand maneuvered like that without his permission! He handed Pete the paper and felt a chill down his spine when the black-haired man smiled.

"Oh! It’s right around the corner, we don’t even need to drive, that’s amazing. Alright, let’s go. Have you paid for your coffee already?" Pete asked friendly, like he wasn’t just being blatantly sensual. Patrick came back to his senses just a bit to answer. He shook his head without drawing his eyes from the man. "Okay, I’ll get it for you… no, no, it’s okay, you’re taking me in your house after all."

Patrick smiled at that. He suddenly felt comfortable with Pete. Maybe that was what he needed, a bit of adrenaline, a bit of the unknown. And getting adrenaline and unknown with such a sexy man was like his lucky day. For once, he would let go all of his inhibitions and enjoy life a bit, something really good could come out of this, maybe he wouldn’t be alone again.

After Pete payed for Patrick’s coffee, they walked to Patrick’s building. It was the longest walk back home Patrick had lived, because he was nervous to be with someone new and he couldn’t wait to see what had the man planned. In that moment he had forgotten all his paranoid theories, and the stories he’d heard. In his head there were no thieves, no rapists, no kidnappers; just kind lovers and royal men with the best of intentions.

They walked up the stairs of the building, and although Patrick wasn’t staring at Pete’s eyes, he felt completely under the control of the man. He felt that the sensation came from the experience the man seemed to have and Patrick knew he lacked himself. he felt that he’d follow anything Pete would say because Pete knew what he was doing, unlike him, the little awkward “shell” who didn’t interact with a lot of people. But that was gonna change tonight, and he just had to do everything Pete would say.

"So, here we are, right?" Asked Pete joyfully when Patrick got the key from his pocket. The blond man simply nodded and opened the door with shaky hands.

"Here we are," he was finally able to say as he opened the door wider for Pete to come in. Then he turned the lights on and felt embarrassed of the general aspect of his house.

"Uhm, it’s really nice in here, Patrick."

"Uh… thanks, it’s not the best, but…"

"Oh, come on, it’s great," he replied closing the door behind them. When he was done, he turned to look at Patrick with that sexy smile of his, "alone at last…" he purred as he stroke Patrick’s cheek softly with his thumb.

Patrick felt like he would melt right there in his living room. He smiled stupidly and couldn’t help but to bite his lip bashfully.

"Oh, you like bitting?" he said in a tone that sounded far too dirty for his elegance, but Patrick felt even more attracted to him and took a step forward.

"I like whatever you have in for me…" he said out of his mind. He didn’t feel ashamed for it, though, it was like an outer body experience for him, when did he get so confident?

"Oh, you’re gonna love this then…" Pete erased the distance between them, holding Patrick’s hips firmly in his hands and pressing his forehead against the blond’s.

Patrick couldn’t quite describe the feeling he got in that moment but he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t embarrassed, he wasn’t… there. And at the same time, his body just shivered for more contact with Pete.

"I just wanna know how comfortable is your sofa, mind showing me?" Patrick just shook his head quickly and held Pete by the hand, leading him to the centre of the living room. They quickly sat on the sofa, and Patrick felt a shot of adrenaline rushing through his body as soon as his butt touched the seat.

Pete leaned over him. Patrick felt his temperature rising and his heart racing even faster than before. He felt the _urge_ of kissing Pete, of feeling him all over his body, of just melting into that man forever.

He let the urgency take over and pressed his lips against Pete’s. They both moaned in pleasure and Pete made the kiss go deeper within each second. Patrick felt the other man’s hands running down his chest, and his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He moaned as a request for the man to go further. He felt Pete laughing against his lips and then shoving his hands under Patrick’s shirt.

As Pete did so, he leaned a bit more over Patrick, making him lay slowly on his back. When he was totally lying on the sofa, Pete pulled away from him, and although he wanted to get back to kissing him, he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t move. Pete looked at him from above and smiled widely. There was something different in his eyes, they shone in a way Patrick had never seen anyone’s eyes shine before.

 _“Is that it?”_ He thought feeling really confused, _“Is this the way you feel when you’re gonna have sex with someone?”_ Patrick couldn’t believe he was finally gonna lose his virginity, and with a stranger, on top of everything-figuratively and literally-. He felt thirsty for the man, he needed more, he was eager to finally take this step in life, even if he wouldn’t have anymore sex in a very long time, he’d know what it was like and maybe even learn something interesting from the man.

"You’re so damn sexy. Drop dead, gorgeous."

"What?"

"Dropdead gorgeous, that’s how you are."

"Oh… you… you like what you see…" he mumbled with a shaky voice.

"Oh, more than you’d ever imagine. Let me just… get more comfortable here…"

Pete stood up for a bit and grabbed Patrick’s right leg, which he placed on top of the sofa to spread him open. Patrick felt the sweat rolling slowly down his temples, and his crotch was getting uncomfortable and amazing at the same time. Pete soon kneeled between Patrick’s legs and leaned to kiss him again. Patrick opened his mouth to welcome Pete’s tongue and let him taste as he’d please.

Patrick lost his breath when the man moved his lips from Patrick’s mouth to his cheek, and then to his neck. Patrick expected the neck kisses would be soft and delicate, but Pete pressed really hard and nibbled with his lips. He was also holding Patrick’s neck firmly with his other hand.

"Damn, you smell so fucking good…" he said in a very deep groan, it almost sounded like an animal. It was both scary and hot, and Patrick liked it for some reason. Under other circumstances he’d think it was a possessive behavior and he wouldn’t like it, but in that moment, he’d give Pete anything in any way, and he didn’t mind ignoring the sort of “violence” that came behind it.

Slowly, he came back to his senses. Yes, it was indeed violent, and Patrick wasn’t really sure it was the right thing to do. Yes, Pete was a total stranger, and losing his virginity to a rather violent stranger didn’t sound like that good an idea anymore. He was about to ask Pete to stop and maybe leave, but then he felt it. Pete grabbed him with much more strength than before and what Patrick thought would be hot in a different situation, was indeed really painful.

Then he realized Pete wasn’t being any sexy, he was bitting him really badly, really deep, he felt the teeth cutting his skin. He tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth, his throat had closed and he couldn’t even breathe. He heard Pete moaning in pleasure and that made hot tears roll down his skin. He tried to get out of Pete’s hold but he couldn’t move. He sent the order to his limbs, but they didn’t respond. He cried even harder, he felt a terrible headache.

He didn’t want to think about the word, because he didn’t want it to be a possibility. Those things didn’t exist. It just couldn’t happen to him. Yet, he was there, being bitten, having his blood being sucked. He really didn’t want to believe what was happening, perhaps Pete was just a psycho and went out in the night looking for innocent guys to kill. That bastard. It didn’t explain his inability to move, though; maybe it was the shock of the fear.

Pete suddenly lifted his head from Patrick’s neck and looked at him in the eyes. Patrick didn’t know he could get even more scared, but he felt freezing cold and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Pete’s face.

Blood was dripping from the corners of his crooked smile... and there were his eyes. God, his eyes were horrible. His eyes were out of a nightmare. The irises were shiny red and around them  there were dark circles which made him even more macabre. He licked around his mouth closing his eyes, clearly pleased with the taste of Patrick’s blood. Patrick felt a chill down his spine when he saw the fangs in Pete’s wide open mouth. They were also dripping blood, and they were huge, they shone under the living room’s light.

"I know what you’ll think of me now, but I had to get you out of my mind control, I had to; I love seeing the pain in my victims’ eyes, it’s so… it’s hard to explain, but it really makes me feel so full of energy. You know, feeding doesn’t only have to be about nourishing yourself, you have to enjoy it, that’s why you humans cook and create interesting recipes. I have already forgotten the taste of all of that, but who needs it when you have such tasty blood, am I right?"

He chuckled darkly when Patrick made a soft sobbing motion. Patrick felt his vocal chords loosen up the second Pete leaned back over him and licked the blood that had dripped from his neck. He felt disgusted at the sensation of Pete’s tongue rubbing his skin, and not even two minutes ago he was enjoying it, how ironic, how nauseating; he started whimpering and sobbing. He didn’t want to sob anymore, because that would just make Pete enjoy everything more, but he couldn’t help it: he was scared, he was in pain and he felt betrayed and stupid.

It was not a rapist. It was not a thief. It was not a kidnapper. It was a fucking _vampire_ out of a freaking nightmare.

"You know, this is not the only thing I wanted to do to you. Have you seen your beautiful face? You know, you’re one of the most handsome guy’s I’ve ever come across," he stopped to lick Patrick’s blood a bit more, "and I really _really_ wanted to fuck you hard and good, that’s the only human bit I got left. But your blood just smelled sooo nice. Good young virgin’s blood. It was really hard to pick the right way to eat you, you know? However, in the end, you can get sex anywhere, but such delicious blood? No, not a chance, that’s getting harder everywhere. You can’t miss a chance like that, I don’t regret not fucking you that much. Well kind of, but not _that_ much."

 _“Help me,”_ Patrick cried inside, _“somebody help me, please,”_ he wanted to scream for help. Get everyone to know that he was under attack of a mythical creature, he needed people to bring all the classics: the torches, the crosses, the garlic, anything to stop this immortal freak. But even his sobs and whimpers were very soft and only the two of them could hear it.

He felt his body a bit lighter, and numb, like he was made of rags. His eyes fluttered shut, but with less energy each time. Then, he stopped fighting. He didn’t want to stop, but his body just didn’t have the energy for that. He didn’t even feel like he was putting a big effort into breathing. He started feeling very cold, and shortly after, nothing at all. It was like his limbs weren’t attached to his body anymore.

He felt the last teardrops roll down his sink as he sunk into darkness, with his eyes finally closed forever.

A vampire.

Patrick had just been attacked by a vampire. And he let it happen. No, he didn’t. He simply couldn’t stop the man. _“My mind control.”_ Motherfucker.

He inhaled softly, and then he exhaled, letting his life go forever.

Pete kept licking on Patrick’s neck, and he pulled away when he finally felt the heart had stopped beating.

"Damn, pretty boy, I’m so sorry. But let’s split the blame, shall we?" He stroke Patrick’s cold cheek with the back of his fingers, "If you didn’t smell so good, I wouldn’t have done this. Maybe if you would have fucked someone, but you were so damn shy. Listen, if you hadn’t been a virgin, maybe I would have just fucked you, but you virgin blood was so good, I couldn’t miss the chance. And turning you into a monster like me was out of question. I wanted to eat you entirely, I really wanted to  _ kill _ you. Feeding yourself until you kill is ecstatic. I took you out of your boring life, I think you should be thankful, yeah. Life is garbage, so, you’re welcome, I guess. I gotta go now, I’d love to stay and watch you “sleep”, but I can’t be caught here."

Pete then proceeded to cleanup the area around the injury, Patrick’s blood was just so tasty. He had to control the urge of drying up the younger man’s body, because although he really wanted to have it all, that would distort Patrick’s beautiful face. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t be the responsible for it.

"Good night, gorgeous." Said Pete softly, then brushed his lips over Patrick’s cheek.

He then stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back and admired the dead body on the sofa again, he smiled to himself. Then he opened the door and walked away, feeling Patrick’s blood tickling inside his body, making him feel full of energy.

He couldn’t wait to read his story in the newspaper: “Strange death...”, he loved that headliner.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the title for this things was taken from a Ghost Town song called... well... "Dracula" (Woah, Gloriette, you're so creative at picking names :P) So, go listen to it and let me know what you think about both the fic and the song :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> ((Ps.: I may... may... maybe write another chapter for this, I like Vampire Wentz. BUT! Don't get your hopes up, it's not like I'll put it on top of my priority list sooooo... yeah, it's just a 'maybe'))


End file.
